Arrest My Heart
by Carebeark5
Summary: AU fic where Lulu and Dante meet while working together at the PCPD.
1. Chapter 1

Wanting to be closer to his mother, Dante Falconeri had transferred from Bensonhurst to the PCPD. He had been assigned a new partner and was supposed to be at the police station today to meet them. He hadn't been told much just that his new partners name was Spencer.

"Hi, I'm Detective Falconeri. I was supposed to meet my new partner today." he said to the secretary as soon as he walked in.

"Ah Detective I heard about you." The brunette said playing with her hair.

"Oh yeah, only good thing I hope." He replied knowing that the woman was clearly flirting with him.

"Falconeri?" He heard someone say as he turned to see who had said his name.

"Yes."

"I'm Officer Spencer, I'm your new partner."

"You?" he said trying to hide his shock. He expected his new partner to be a man, not that he didn't think women could be cops but the woman before him looked so young and innocent.

"Yeah me."

"Sorry I was kinda.."

"Expecting a man?"

"Yeah, no offence," he replied.

"Oh good you guys have met already," Mac said coming into the room from his office holding a thick file in his hands.

"Detective Falconeri, I'm Mac Scorpio." he said reaching out to shake Dante's hand.

"Nice to meet you."

"I have a case for you to start on right away." Mac said as he ushered the two of them over to his office. "Have a seat."

Dante took a seat as Mac laid out the file before them, it was an ongoing murder case and even though they had a few suspects they had not been able to narrow it down. For the next hour and a half Mac briefed them on the case and then sent them on their way. This case was top priority at them moment and he had been placed on it his first day on the job. Commissioner Scorpio had said that he liked Dante's credentials and felt that he was well equipped to handle a case like this. Mac had also told his that his partner Lulu he had said her name was, was very good at her job.

Their first stop was to the docks where one of the murders had been committed, they had both agreed that retracing the steps of their killer might give them insight into how this person thought. It might help them to link the victims or locations to how they were killed.

The Next Day

Dante and Lulu were out on patrol when they got a call about a break-in at the warehouses on the docks, Lulu knew immediately that it must be one of Sonny's. Grabbing their guns out of the holsters Dante went one way while Lulu went to other, their plan was to cover the exits so that no one could escape. Just then shots rang out from one of the other warehouses and Lulu crept forward to investigate as she turned the corner a shot ricocheted and hit her in the shoulder. She could feel the sting as the bullet grazed her shoulder and the pain began to set in.

Dante raced over to where he heard the shots and noticed that Lulu was clutching her arm, "Were you hit?"

"I'm fine it just grazed me."

"No we need to get you to the hospital, come on." He said as he led her back to the car.

"But they're getting away."

"They already have."

At the hospital Dante waited to hear how Lulu was doing when a gang of people walked in, "Is she alright?" Lucky said.

"How did this happen?" someone else said behind him.

"There was a break-in at one of the warehouses, shots rang out and she was hit." Dante tried to explain. "I'm waiting to hear how she is."

"Well we're here now so you can leave," a woman replied angrily.

"Tracy come on this isn't his fault." Lucky said.


	2. Chapter 2

Robin walked out into the hallway where the Spencer family was waiting to hear how Lulu was doing, "Hey, um Dante?" she asked him.

"Yes."

"Lulu's asking for you."

"What? Why would she want to see you before her family?" Tracy asked.

"Can I go see here then?" Dante asked.

"Sure, follow me."

Dante entered the room where Lulu was sitting up in bed. "Hey, how are you doing?" he asked as he stood next to her.

"I'm fine it was just a flesh wound. I just wanted to tell you not blame yourself for what happened to me. This was all me." she said as she looked down at her arm which was in a sling.

"I still feel like I should have been there, we shouldn't have split up."

"So did you meet my crazy family out there?" she asked nodding toward the hallway where she could hear Tracy's loud voice earlier.

"They seemed nice, except um...your step-mom is it? She doesn't seem to like me."

"Tracy, yeah she doesn't really like anyone."

Dante and Lulu both laughed, "Well they are waiting out there to see you should I let them in?" he asked.

"Yeah they can come in now."

Her father and brothers followed by Tracy all entered her room talking all at once, "Are you alright, cupcake?" Luke asked.

"I'm fine dad."

"Well we want you to stay with us until your arm is healed," Tracy said.

"No way. I appreciate it but I can take care of myself." Lulu replied.

"You need someone to help you out until your arm is healed and Alice can help you at the mansion."

"She can stay with me. I have an extra room," Dante put in from the corner of the room.

"There is no way she's staying with you, she doesn't even know you." Tracy sneered.

"No you know what I do need help so I'll take you up on that offer, Dante." Lulu replied watching the look on Tracy's face.

"Alright then." Dante said.

"What Lulu you can't be serious."

"I made my decision." Lulu said as she tried to end this conversation.

Lulu followed Dante into his apartment, "Well this is it," he said showing her around.

"Nice, um... thanks for letting me stay with you. I just really can't stay with my family right now."

"No problem. So you'll be staying in here he said showing her to the spare bedroom."

Lulu walked in and looked around there wasn't much in the room except a double bed, a small dresser and a chair but it would do.

"Let me know if you need anything," Dante said as he left her alone.

Lulu sat on the edge of the bed, she was glad she didn't have to rely on the Quartermaine's she loved Tracy but if living there before taught her anything it was that too much time with them drove her crazy.

Lulu was desperate for a shower after getting out of the hospital, rummaging through her bag with her good arm she grabbed some clothes and headed to the bathroom. Dante had mentioned earlier that there were clean towels hanging on the rack.

Reaching down she tried to unbutton her top but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't undo them with one hand. She hated to ask Dante for help, she hated having to depend on anyone but she didn't really have a choice.

Leaving the bathroom she walked out the door to the living room where Dante was seated on the couch watching tv, he looked up when he noticed her. "Hey do you need something?"

"Uh yeah I wanted to take a shower but I can't undo the buttons on my top."

"Oh." Dante said as he stood up from the couch he walked over to her and hesitated before he reached for the first button. His hand began to shake as he moved on to the second button.

"Nervous are we? Is this the first time you helped someone get undressed?" she asked jokingly.

"Do you really wanna know?"

Dante's hand brushed her skin as he undid the last button, "There you go." Dante said as he stepped back.

"Thank you." she said as she turned to go back to the bathroom.

Going back over to the couch he knew that she would be on his mind long after she went back home, when her arm was healed. He didn't know what he was thinking when he offered up his place to her. It was like something caused him to speak up when she was asked where she was going to stay. But no matter what he knew there could never be anything between them she was his partner and a relationship on the force always caused problems.

Dante was still lost in his thoughts when he heard Lulu walk back into the living room, she was wearing a purple robe and fuzzy slippers and her hair was soaking wet.

"I need your help." she said which brought him back to reality.

"Oh ok."

"I couldn't get all the soap out of my hair."

"Here I'll wash it out in the kitchen sink." he said as he made his way to the kitchen.

"Thanks for letting me stay with you and for helping me out while my arms healing." she said as he checked the water temperature.

She leaned down as used a cup to rinse the soap from her hair, she could felt her heart speed up as he stood extremely close to her. She felt his hands in her hair as he tried to make sure he got all the soap out. She wondered how something so little could feel so intimate.

Later as they sat together on the couch watching a movie, Dante tried to concentrate on the movie rather than on her which was proving to be more difficult than he imagined. Especially when she was sitting right next to him. About halfway through the movie Dante noticed that Lulu had fallen asleep with her head on his shoulder. He knew she had just gotten out of the hospital and was still recovering, she needed her sleep and he didn't want to wake her up.

Lulu groaned as she opened her eyes, looking around she wondered where she was for a brief second before the events of the night before filled her mind. She remembered falling asleep on the couch while watching a movie with Dante. She looked over and noticed she was still on the couch and Dante was fast asleep next to her. Not wanting to wake him she tried to slip off the couch without moving too much, as she shifted she heard him groan in his sleep as he opened his eyes.

The first thing he noticed when he awoke was that he was not alone, there was a warm body next to him. Lulu was next to him and then he realized just where his hand was, on her thigh. He pulled it away quickly as if he's been shocked by electricity. "Copping a feel there, Officer." Lulu said jokingly as she sat up.

"Wha..What no I was asleep. I have no control over what my body does when I'm asleep." he said getting up from the couch.

"That's what they all say." Lulu said with a smile as she headed for the bedroom to get a change of clothes.


	3. Chapter 3

Dante sighed as he made his way to the kitchen to make a pot of coffee, he needed it after last night. He hadn't gotten much sleep, maybe an hour or two at the most. Now that he thought about maybe inviting Lulu to stay with him hadn't been such a good idea. She had only been there one night and she had already worked her way into his mind. He had only known her a short time but for some reason he already cared about her, he didn't want to see anything happen to her. But they were partners and he knew that a real relationship would never work, how could it. If he was worried about her all the time how would he be able to concentrate on work and do his job.

The next morning Dante had to go back into work, he hated to leave Lulu all alone but he didn't really have a choice. Standing in the kitchen he scooped eggs and sausages onto the two plates he had ready. Lulu hadn't come out of her room yet but he knew she was awake, he could hear her moving around.  
"Something smells great." Lulu said as she crossed through the living room into the kitchen.  
"Breakfast is served." He said as he brought the plates to the table.  
"Thanks."  
"I have to go back into work today. I hate to leave you all alone here but..."  
"I'll be fine." she said interrupting his apologies.  
"Well my phone will be on, so if you need anything just give me a call."  
"Ok." Lulu said digging into the delicious breakfast Dante had made. She couldn't believe just how hungry she was.

After eating breakfast Dante headed out the door as Lulu plopped down on the couch to see what was on tv. She wished she were going back to work as well, she hated to sit here all day doing absolutely nothing.

Dante arrived at the station, taking a seat at his desk for the first time since Lulu had been shot. He had piles of work waiting for him and he knew he would be busy all day long. Reaching over he grabbed the phone to see how Lulu was doing, "Hey."  
"Hey Dante."  
"Is everything alright?"  
"Yeah I'm fine just dying of boredom over here. I really hate sitting around with nothing to do."  
"Well before you know it you'll be back at work and then you'll be asking for that free time." Dante said with a grin.  
After hanging up the phone, he noticed Lucky making his way over to his desk.  
"Hey man how's my sister doing?" Lucky said stopping at his desk.  
"She's doing great."  
"Not giving you any trouble?" Lucky said with a laugh knowing how sister could be at times.  
"No." Dante answered wondering why he would ask something like that.  
"What are your intentions with my sister?" Lucky asked knowing there was more going on here than what meets the eye.  
"What...What do you mean?" Dante asked a little shocked at the question.  
"I saw that stupid grin on your face when you were talking to her on the phone."  
Dante knew he had to admit the truth he couldn't hide it any longer and he desperately needed to talk to someone about how he was feeling, "Alright I'll admit I do like your sister, a lot."  
"Your in way over you head man." Lucky told him shaking his head.

What do ya mean?" Dante asked wondering what her brother meant when he said he was in over his head with Lulu.  
"Well she's complex. You may not be able to handle a girl like her, let's just say she's been through a lot and she's a very strong-willed type of person. When she's upset or angry you probably don't wanna be around to witness the fallout. She's also fiercely protective of her family and friends."  
"That doesn't sound like a bad thing."  
"Well I'm really not one to give advice in the dating department but I don't think it would be the best idea for you two to get into a relationship. It would be complicated with the work situation and you guys are friends right now. It would just make things difficult and if you really feel this about my sister maybe it would be best if she stayed somewhere else while she's recuperating."  
"I don't wanna just kick her out."  
"Well just think about it, ok I don't wanna see either of you get hurt."Lucky said as he headed back over to his desk.

Dante sighed as he dropped into the desk chair, now not only did he have mountains of paperwork to do but he had to think about what Lucky had told him. His words were running through his mind and he knew he would be thinking about it for the rest of the day.


	4. Chapter 4

After work Dante headed home, he decided not to say anything for now. He wasn't even sure if she felt the same way for all he knew his feelings for her were one sided and it would only complicate things further if he said anything to her. No for now he would just keep his feelings to himself. Stepping off the elevator Dante headed straight for the bathroom, he wanted to take a nice warm shower and rinse away all his worries. Opening the door he was shocked to see Lulu step out of the shower as naked as the day she was born, "Oh god. I'm so sorry." He murmured as he turned away and left the bathroom. Lulu grabbed a towel off the rack near the tub laughing. "See anything you like?" she yelled jokingly through the bathroom door.

After the shower incident Dante was supposed to meet his mom for dinner, it had been their weekly ritual since he moved to Port Charles. But he wasn't sure if he wanted to leave Lulu alone in the apartment while he went out. When he mentioned it she assured him that he should go, "I'll be fine, Dante. Maxie said she would come over to see me. Go."

"Alright, I guess I'll see you later?" he said as he headed to the elevator.

"Hey Ma." Dante said entering the kitchen where his mom was standing at the stove stirring a big pot of pasta.

"Hey baby."

"Smell's great."

"Where's Lulu? I heard she was staying with you until she got better?" She asked as she turned to look at him.

"She's at my place, she said Maxie was coming to see her."

"Oh ok I thought you might bring her with you."

"Why would I do that?" He asked taking a seat at the wood table.

"Oh come on Dante it's obvious that you like her. I'm a mother I can tell these things about my boy."

"I do like her but I talked to her brother this morning and he said that it might not be a good idea to ask her out."

"Why not?"

"He said she might be too much for me to handle and that out work relationship would make it complicated."

"Well I have met Lulu before and she is headstrong but she is a nice girl. If you really like her then I think you owe it to yourself to give it a shot, there are things more important in life than work. Follow your heart, sweetie. What have you got to lose." She said placing a hand on her sons shoulder and giving it a squeeze.

Dante drove home thinking about what his mother had told him, maybe she was right. Maybe he owed it to himself to at least give it a shot, she was right what did he have to lose. 'Except maybe his job or even Lulu's friendship,' he thought. 'No don't think like that,' he told himself. 'Everything will be fine.'

When he walked in the door Lulu was sitting on the couch, "Oh hey how was dinner with your mom?" she asked looking up from the tv.

"Oh it was great, thanks. Lulu what do you say to getting a beer tomorrow after I'm done work?" he asked hoping she would say yes.

"Oh sure why not."

"Really? Alright well see you tomorrow then he said retreating down the hall to take a shower before heading to bed. He had to be at work early and he wanted to be well rested for his date with Lulu. He still couldn't believe she said yes, maybe things would work out after all.

The next day after work he came home and changed before his date, he couldn't stop thinking about it all day long. He was waiting for her in the living room when she came out in a pair of tight fitting jeans and a flowey purple top. "You look great," he said as they headed out the door.

"Thanks you don't look so bad yourself."

Arriving at Jake's, Lulu headed for one of the pool tables while Dante got them some drinks. "Thanks Coleman." he said turning around to see another guy hitting on Lulu. He was standing next to her leaning on the pool table and he could clearly see that the guy was hitting on her.

Walking up behind the guy he heard him asking Lulu if she wanted to dance, "No thanks." he heard her say.

"Come on sweetie, I'm a great dancer."

"Were on a date buddy." Dante said as the guy swung around to face him.

"Oh sorry man," the guy said seeing the look on Dante's face as he eased away from the table.

"A date?" Lulu said with a smile. "I didn't know this was a date." she told him as he placed the drinks down on the table.

Dante immediately blushed, he knew he had messed up. He thought she knew that he was asking her out on a date. Now that he thought about it maybe he should have clarified. Seeing the look on his face Lulu laughed, "It's alright...it's a date." she said. "Besides I'm going home with you anyways." she said with a wink as they started a game of pool.

The drive home was relatively quiet, with Lulu doing all the talking. He had no idea what to talk to her about now, how to act around her. Dante thought he had completely screwed things up at the Jakes when he had practically gone off on that guy for hitting on her. "Would you like some coffee?" Dante asked as the elevator doors swung open and he let her step out first.

"Sure." she said dropping her purse on the couch as she headed for the kitchen, taking a seat on the stool.

Dante walked around the counter and started making the coffee, he wanted some but it also kept him busy. Placing two mugs on the counter he started the coffee pot.

Lulu had picked up on his mood, he hadn't said much since Jakes and now he seemed to be avoiding talking to her. "What's wrong?"

"What...What do you mean? Nothing's wrong." he answered nervously.

"You've been quiet since Jakes."

"Sorry I was just thinking." he lied.

"About what?" she asked getting up from the stool and walking around the counter to stand in front of him.

"Oh just stuff. Nothing important."

She could tell he was nervous, so she decided to make the first move. Grabbing him she planted on on him. At first he didn't know what to do she had caught him off guard, but he felt her grab his hands guiding them to her waist as their bodies touched. "Wow," he said when they pulled apart causing them both to laugh.

Pouring the coffee into the cups Dante handed her one of the cups, but he was so nervous he spilled it on her. "Oh my god im so sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me tonight." he said.

"It's ok, no harm done."

"Maybe you should take that top off." he said before realizing what he had just said. "I mean cause it might stain."

"Haha, Dante why are so nervous?" she asked.

"Because I really like you, I have for a while."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I wasn't sure you felt the same way."

"I do, feel the same way." she said stepping closer to him once again as he reached for one of her hands.

"You do?"

"Yeah."

"I'm also worried about the fact that we work together. The rules at the PCPD about working together and dating."

"Oh screw the rules, I have never followed the rules in my life." Lulu said as she leaned up to kiss him again before retreating to the bedroom to change.

Lulu was finally given the ok to go back to work by her doctors. She was excited about going back but the same couldn't be said for Dante. The two had been dating since that first night at Jakes and they were extremely happy together, but Dante was worried that she would get hurt again. Police work wasn't the safest of jobs but it was what she loved, besides she could make the same case for him as well.


	5. Chapter 5

They decided that it would be best to keep their relationship a secret at least when they were at work, no one needed to know about their private lives. Besides who knew what the consequences would be for breaking one of the top rules at the force. Walking in together Dante found it hard not to grab hold of her hand or glance her way as they headed for their desks which were across from each other. He knew today would be a hard day, pretending he didn't have feelings for her or even that he was physically attracted to her would not be an easy task.

Especially with that look she gave him when no one else was looking. She knew what it was doing to him to have to sit across from her all day and not lay one hand on her and she was teasing him with it. There was a stack of papers on her desk that they had been working on together before she shot and he watched as she grabbed two off the top and made her way over to his desk, as she handed them to him her hand brushed his arm and lingered there for a few seconds. Dante shivered at the touch, oh he hated not being able to pull her into his arms.

She was doing this on purpose and he knew he had to get her back, 'two could play this game.' he thought.

Dante looked up when he seen Lulu get up from her seat, she headed to the back of the station where the supply closet was. Dante knew this was the perfect moment to put his plan into action, so glancing around to makes sure no one was watching he followed her. Trying not to make it too obvious, he acted like he was going to the photocopier instead and then he looked up once again, seeing that no one was watching him. He headed for the closet door.

Looking inside he noticed Lulu was standing on a step stool to get something off a higher shelf. Shutting the door behind him, locking it before he came up behind Lulu. She was so caught off guard when he reached around her from behind that she nearly tumbled off the stool. Luckily he caught her in his strong arms.

"Geez, Dante. You scared the crap outta me."

"Sorry sweetie. I didn't mean to scare you, just getting you back for earlier."

"Earlier, I don't know what your talking about." she said playing dumb.

"Sure you do. Flirting with me at work, knowing I can't do anything. You knew how hard it would be not to take you in my arms." he said pushing her up against the shelf and planting one on her.

"Haha, Dante. Dante we have to stop, someone might come in." she said laughing as he kissed the ticklish spot on her neck.

"Got that covered, I locked the door." he said before going back to what he was doing.

"Yeah but someone might wonder where we are, come on we have to get back to work." she said pushing him off as she made her way to the door. Opening it she peeked out before walking back to her seat. Dante waited a few minutes then followed her lead.

When he was back at his desk, Lucky was waiting for him there. "Can I talk to you for a second?" he said as they stepped out of earshot of the others in the station.

"Sure."

"I know what's going on with you and my sister. You two better cool it." he said glancing around at the other officers.

"You know?" Dante asked.

"It's so obvious."

"But your ok with it?" he asked wondering what he thought of him dating his sister.

"Yeah It's fine with me, your better than some of the losers she's dated in the past. But if you hurt her you'll have to answer to me." Lucky said warning him as he clapped him on the shoulder.

"I won't man I swear."

After a long day at work, Dante couldn't wait to go home. Kick back and relax with his new girlfriend. He loved saying that word "girlfriend", he would never tire of it. As the elevator doors swung open on his floor he headed over to the couch and sat down. "Hey you hungry?" he asked as she plopped down beside him.

"Starving, that last case took forever to document." she said with a sigh as she tossed her purse on the coffee table.

"Uhhh, I don't even want to talk about work. No work talk." he said as he headed for the kitchen. "Alright let's see, what are you in the mood for?" he asked rifling through the fridge to see what he could make them for dinner.

"I dunno," she said coming up behind him to peer inside.

"Hey I know what to make. Have a seat, relax I'll do all the work. You don't even have to lift a finger." he said as he pulled ingredients out of the fridge and turned to the counter behind him.

"What are you making?" she asked watching him with interest.

"That's a surprise. You'll just have to wait and see."

"Oh come on you know I hate surprises. I'm not patient enough for them."

"Well you'll just have to be cause I'm not telling you." he said with a grin.

"Sigh, fine." she said as she left the kitchen and headed for the living room plopping on the couch with a pout on her face which made Dante laugh.


	6. Chapter 6

After Dante had finished making the food he placed it in the oven to cook and walked over to where she was sitting on the couch. "Alright it will be ready in one hour."

"Maybe I should go see what it is." she said popping up from the couch just as he grabbed her and pulled her back down on his lap.

"Uh uh, no peeking you'll have to wait."

"What are we gonna do for a whole hour?" she asked.

"I'm sure we can come up with something," Dante said with a grin as he leaned in to kiss her. But just before his lips would have touched hers she moved out of the way.

"I know what we can do," she said going over to his tv and turning it on. "We can play that new game I got."

"What?" he said a little sad that she wasn't on the same wave length that he was.

"Yeah it's so much fun, here." she said handing him a controller.

"What do I do?" he asked.

"You follow the character on the screen, just do what they do and you strap that around your wrist." she said showing him.

"Why?"

"So it doesn't fly off and wreck your tv." she said with a laugh.

"Is this game dangerous or something?" he asked strapping it on.

"No."

"Maybe you should demonstrate first." he said as he grabbed the other remote and strapped it on her wrist.

"Alright fine, but you are going to try it." she said as she clicked the icon and then chose a Katy Perry song. Dante watched as the screen counted down and the song started, the little dancer on the screen moved in time with the music as Lulu followed along effortlessly. It was actually kinda hot seeing her dance around the living room but he wouldn't admit that to her.

"Alright your turn," she said when the song ended and her points showed up on the screen.

"Alright but I don't know if I'll do as good as you just did. What song should I do?" he asked as Lulu showed him the list.

"Try this one." she said choosing the hardest song on the game, but of course she wouldn't tell him that.

Dante watched as the screen counted down and the song "Can't Touch this" by MC Hammer started to play. He tried to follow along but the dancer on the screen was moving to fast for him to keep up. He didn't want to let her know that he wasn't able to do it so he continued on and tried even harder to get it right. In the middle of one of the moves his leg hit the coffee table and he fell backwards.

"Oh my god are you alright?" she asked running over to where he landed on the wood floor.

"Ow, I think so. My pride's a little bruised though."

"Poor baby," she said leaning down to place a kiss against his lips.

"But I think I'm feeling better by the minute." he said attempting to sit up and pull her closer.

Just then the oven timer beeped to let them know the food was ready. "Food's ready," he said nervously. He didn't know why he was so nervous around her all of a sudden they had been dating for a little while now. Maybe it was because he had never felt this way about any before, they had only been together for a short time but he already knew he was falling for her, hard.

"I think the food can wait." she said looking into his eyes, she could see all the emotions conveyed there. She could tell he was feeling the same things she was, there was passion in the depths of those eyes. Just then he grabbed her and his lips tangled with hers. All the pent up feelings and emotions were behind that kiss.

With his arms around her he stood up from the floor with her in his arms in one fluid motion, her arms immediately went around his neck as he carried her to the bedroom.

Laying her down on the bed he held himself above her as he looked into her eyes before his lips met her once again. His hands tangled in her hair as she tugged his shirt over his head. Her hands began stroking his muscular chest and the outline of the tattoo there. She outlined the tattoo with her fingers as she felt him move to her neck, he began placing kisses there down to her collarbone as he helped her pull her top over her head.

He glanced down at her ample chest covered by a pink bra that did up in the front 'for easy access,' he thought. Reaching down her undid the clasp as it popped open displaying her chest. He noticed red scar on her shoulder from where she was shot, leaning down he placed a trail of kisses leading from her chest to the scar.

Lulu placed her hand on the back of his head holding him there for a second before she tugged at the waist band of his jeans. He sat up and helped her out by unbuttoning them and pulling them off before leaning down over top of her once again. Reaching down he tugged at her pants and pulled them off before tossing them across the room to land with his, the rest of their clothes landing in the same spot.


	7. Chapter 7

Later they lay sated in each others arms, her head resting on his chest. She could feel his heart beating in time with hers. "I love you Lulu." he whispered near her ear.

"I love you too." she said glancing up to look into his eyes. She could tell that he meant it, she could see the love he had for her there.

Lulu awoke with Dante's arms wrapped around her, with a sigh she stretched and smiled up at him. "Good morning."

"Morning baby," he replied kissing her shoulder.

"Last night was amazing," she said with a smile.

"It sure was," he said thinking back to last night. Just thinking about him got him in the mood once again.

"I see that look on your face and I know what your thinking." she said with a laugh. As he leaned over her and glanced down at her.

"You do, do you?" He said as he started kissing a trail down her neck as she giggled.

Afterwards Lulu was laying across the bed lengthwise with her head on Dante's chest, "Wow," she said catching her breath.

"Yeah that was amazing." he said turning to glance at her. "Hey you hungry?" he asked her.

"Starving." she replied as he climbed off the bed and headed for the kitchen leaving her on the bed alone. "You want some scrambled eggs and some toast?" he asked peeking in the fridge.

"Yeah sounds great," she said sitting up.

"Nope don't move an inch, I'll take care of you." he said with a sexy grin.

Laying back down on the bed Lulu turned onto her stomach to watch him work in the kitchen. "I have to say Dante you cooking for me is kinda sexy."

"Really? I'll have to do it more often then." he said as he finished making the eggs and brought her a plate.

When they had finished eating they realized they still had a little while before they had to go into work, "Hey where do you think your going?" he asked when he watched her rise from the bed.

"I have to go take a shower before work." she said as she dropped her plate in the kitchen and then headed for the bathroom. Dante did the same following her, "What a great idea." he said as he grabbed her from behind.

Turning around in his arms Lulu planted a passionate kiss on his lips before they stripped and climbed into the shower.

Freshly cleaned from their shower together, Dante and Lulu changed into their clothes and headed out the door together. They knew they couldn't show up to work at the same time or people would get suspicious so Lulu headed in first and Dante waited a few minutes before he followed suit.

Walking into the change room he opened his locker to change into his uniform, when a group of officers walked in. "Hey there he is." one said clamping him on the back.

"What's going on guys?" Dante asked them.

"Come on man everyone knows your with Lulu Spencer."

"So what's she like?" another one said.

"Where'd you hear this?" he asked them.

"It's all around the station man, everybody's talking about it."

"Besides we saw you two flirting yesterday."

"We weren't flirting." Dante said trying to cover for them.

"Sure ya weren't. Can't blame you man, she's a hottie."

Dante hated hearing them talk about her like this but he held himself back from saying what he really wanted to say. If he said anything it would only make things worse for the two of them. So he just changed into his uniform, grabbed his badge and pinned it on before slamming his locker door and leaving the room.

Sitting at his desk, Dante was reading over a file when he heard Mac call his name. Looking up he noticed him standing in the doorway of his office motioning for Dante to join him. Whatever he wanted to talk to him about he did not look happy.

Just then the door opened behind him as he heard a familiar voice say, "You wanted to see me." Dante's head whipped around as he saw Lulu enter the room and take a seat next to him. Now he definitely knew what this was all about, Mac knew about their relationship. He had probably heard it through the grapevine that was the PCPD. Gossip spread around this place faster than the speed of light.

"Alright guys I don't know if it's true but there has been some talk around the station about you two." Mac said leaning back in his chair and glancing between the two of them.

"You know how rumours are spread around here, boss." Dante lied. Hoping he would believe them, they didn't want to lose their jobs. Their relationship was no ones business anyways.

"Look I know what the rules say and I honestly believe they are put there for a reason." Mac explained to the two of them. "But I don't care if the two of you want to be together, that's your business. Just don't bring your relationship to work, alright."

"I promise it won't effect our work." Lulu said turning to glance at Dante.

"See that it doesn't. But you two will have to be assigned new partners, I won't have your relationship effecting your judgement. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir," they both echoed as they rose from their seats. "Dante you'll be working with Lucky Spencer now and Lulu you'll be with Jackson Adams." Mac told them before they headed out the door.

Dante stopped outside the door, "Great now I won't get to see you during the day," he said with a pout.

"You'll still see me we just wont be working together, so no late night stake outs or high speed chases with you at my side."

"And you'll be doing those things with the new guy, that's just great." Dante replied a little sad at the new development.

"Your not jealous are you?" she asked a smile growing on her face.

"Jealous, me. No way? Why would I be jealous of him?" he said pointing the guy pouring himself a new cup of coffee.

"Dante, don't point." she said grabbing his hand and pulling it down as they laughed.

"But you fell for me and we worked together, you won't fall for this new guy will you?" Dante asked jokingly.

"Come here," she said leading him to the supply closet when no one was looking.

"What are we doing?" he asked as she shut the door behind them. "Remember what Mac said, no funny business."

"Oh what he doesn't know won't kill him." she said as she leaned in to place a kiss on his lips. "Does that reassure you about how I feel about you?" she asked him glancing up into his eyes.

"Hmmm, I dunno you may have to reassure me some more." he said as she leaned in to kiss him once again. This time while they kissed he pulled the handcuffs from his belt and locked them on her wrist and locked her to the shelf behind her.

"Let me go, Dante." she said as he smirked at her and began to laugh.

"Dante Angelo Falconeri, uncuff me right now."

"Can't do that, you've been a bad girl." he whispered in her ear before he began placing kisses on her neck.

Dante sat at his desk sipping the awful tasting coffee that came with the job, it was a well known fact around the station that the coffee was terrible but nonetheless by the end of the day the pot was always empty. He watched as Lulu talked to that guy Jackson across they room. They had been talking for almost an hour and he wondered what the joke was that had Lulu cracking up. He didn't want to admit it but he hated that she was working with this new guy.


	8. Chapter 8

Why couldn't her new partner be female at least then he would have nothing to worry about. Sure he knew that she loved him and cared about him but this guy he knew absolutely nothing about. Who knew what he was thinking right this moment as he talked to her. Guys only thought about one thing, this he knew first hand and he would not allow this guy to move in on his girl. He watched them out of the corner of his eye as he worked, just then he noticed Jackson place his hand on Lulu's arm and he felt the fires of jealousy burning inside him. He knew he would have to have a little talk with this new guy, at least let him know what was what.

Dante was filling out some paperwork for a guy that had come in earlier that day when Lulu made her way over to his desk. "Hey you." he said giving her his trademark grin.

"Hey, I know we planned on having dinner together tonight but I may have to cancel our plans." she said with a little pout.

"What's up?" he asked wondering why she had to cancel.

"Mac has me and Jackson on stakeout tonight."

"Aw I was looking forward to spending some time with you tonight." he said hiding how he really felt. He didn't want her to know how jealous he really was over this guy. And now she would be spending the whole night with him, all alone.

This wasn't how he had imagined the evening going, he had hoped they could spend more time together. But instead he was heading home alone, to his empty loft. With a sigh he pushed the steel gate of the elevator open and padded across the floor to the kitchen.

The had planned on going out to dinner since he wasn't much of a cook but now it looked like he would have to settle for a microwave meal. Popping it in he reached over and grabbed a beer from the fridge. Heading to the couch he put his feet up on the table, which he knew Lulu hated and channel surfed until he found something decent to watch.

But he couldn't stop wondering what Lulu and Jackson were up to at that moment. Sure he trusted her it was this guy that he didn't trust. What did he really know about this guy anyways? he thought to himself. Dante couldn't stand the not knowing it was killing him so he leaned over and grabbed his cell phone off the table, he just intended to send her a little text to see how things were going.

"Babe, how things going on the stakeout?" he typed hitting send awaiting a response.

A few minutes later his phone alerted him that she had responded. Looking at the screen he read, "It's going just fine, you worried about me?"

With a smile he responded to the text with, "Of course I'm always worried when your out there on patrol." To which she replied, "I'll be fine. I'll see you tomorrow." Dante read with a sigh, the text didn't tell him much about what was going on and he knew she was working so he didn't want to bother her anymore.

He knew this would be a long night, she wouldn't be getting any sleep and neither would he. He would be worrying about her out there without him there to protect her. If anything happened to her he would never be able to forgive himself but it wasn't just that it was also the green eyed monster which was lingering just below the surface. He didn't want to admit it but he was jealous of her being out there on duty with some other guy. He wished it was him there with her instead at least then he knew she was safe and no one could hit on her.

Meanwhile Lulu sat in the passenger side of the police cruiser he eyes were trained on the house a little ways down the street. At the moment the lights were off and there was no activity, it looked like it would be a while before they saw anything at all. But she was used to being on stakeouts, used to the boredom that came along with them.

Her partner Jackson sat beside her, leaning over into the back-seat he grabbed a backpack and opened it and pulled out thermos of hot coffee. "Want some, looks like it's gonna be a long night?"

"I'd love some." she said watching as he poured it into a Styrofoam cup and handing it to her before pouring on of his own.

Just then Lulu noticed someone come out of the house they were watching they headed out to a black car parked in the driveway and pulled out on the road. "Looks like they're on the move." Lulu said as Jackson placed his cup in the holder and followed a good distance behind. The car stopped at one of the warehouses near the docks as the man got out and headed inside.

Lulu and Jackson climbed out and quietly crept up to the warehouse, Jackson pulled out his gun and watched her back as she crept over to one of the dusty windows and attempted to see inside. "I can't see a thing." she said as she tried to wipe away some of the dust. Just then they heard footfalls from inside and raced away from the entrance so as not to be seen.

They were both dressed in plain clothes so as not to attract attention to themselves and when they heard someone coming their way they knew they needed to look inconspicuous. Just then Jackson grabbed her and kissed her. Once the person had passed them by Lulu pushed Jackson away.

"What the hell was that?"

"I had to make it look like we were just out for a stroll, we didn't wanna get caught did we?"

"Yeah I know but did you have to kiss me, you could have just grabbed my hand or something."

"Kissing was more convincing," he said with a grin.


	9. Chapter 9

They followed the guy into one of the other warehouses, peeking around the corner they noticed that he was talking to three other men. All of them were facing away from the doorway and none looked to have a weapon unless they were hiding it on them somewhere. "Wait here I'll go call for backup." Jackson said as he turned to head back to the car. "And don't be a hero."

Once Jackson returned Lulu filled him in, "The other two men headed into the other room in the back there." she told him.

"All right well this looks like as good a time as any to go in." he said to her as he pulled out his gun.

They rushed in yelling, "Police, put your hands in the air." the two men turned suddenly the one man attempting to run as Jackson raced after him grabbing him and hurriedly cuffing him as Lulu watched the other man place his hands up.

After bringing the two men to the car they headed back in to find the other two, "Alright I saw them go in there." she said pointing the closed door near the back of the room.

Entering the room they noticed various weaponry all over the room, they were obviously selling them illegally. At first they didn't see anyone but they could hear voices, following the sound they noticed the two men at the back of the room. One turned hearing them coming towards them and fired two shots as Jackson and Lulu dodged the bullets shooting back two of their own.

One of the men was hit and the other was attempting to flee but he didn't get very far before they captured him as well. "Come on you and your buddies aren't gonna see the light of day for quite awhile." Jackson said with a smile as he lead the man out to the car with Lulu in tow. She was glad it was all over with and she could go home to Dante.

Dante was sitting on the couch waiting for Lulu to come home, it was almost 1AM when he heard the elevator start to move. Immediately he flicked on the television and flopped down lower on the couch to pretend he was sleeping. He didn't want her to think he was waiting up for her. With his eyes closed he heard the elevators metal gate slide open and closed then he heard her coming toward him. She gently touched his shoulder and leaned down to kiss him on the cheek.

"Mmmhmm your home baby," he said slowly opening his eyes to look up at her.

"We caught the guys and I'm home safe and sound so you can go back to sleep." She said as he leaned up to brush his lips with hers.

Dante sat up and followed her to the bedroom where she changed into a t-shirt of his that she always slept in when she stayed over. Climbing in bed beside him he pulled her into his arms and before long he could hear her even breathing, he knew she was fast asleep. Now that she was home with him his feelings of jealousy subsided he felt better knowing she was home with him. She was safe in his arms and he had been wrong nothing had happened between her and her new partner.

The next day

After breakfast they headed to work together. Dante was sitting at his desk filling out a report when he noticed Jackson, Lulu's new partner walking toward him. "Hey man," he said as he perched on the edge of Dante's desk.

"Hey, how'd the stakeout go last night?"

"Lulu didn't tell you?"

"Nah, she came home pretty late last night I was already asleep." Dante said as he pushed the paper aside.

"Oh well we caught the guys, they're going away for quite some time."

"That's good."

"Yeah. Oh hey can I ask you something?"

"How do you deal with that lipstick Lulu wears?"

"What?" Dante demanded he didn't like the way that sounded.

" I just don't understand why girls wear that flavored lipstick."

"How would you know what her lipstick tastes like?" Dante said gritting his teeth as he stood up from his desk.

"Oh I guess she didn't mention that either."

"Mention what?" Dante demanded as he watched Jackson jump off his desk, no doubt because of the look on Dante's face.

"Oh it was nothing man, just a little kiss."

"What! You kissed my girlfriend." Dante yelled as he hauled back and punched the guy in the face. Jackson stumbled back and landed on his butt before Dante.

Lulu's head snapped up when she heard Dante yell she had seen the whole scene play out before her as she raced over to step in, "Dante! What did you do?"

"There something you forgot to tell me?" Dante said his gaze landing on Lulu.

Lulu immediately knew what he was referring to; the kiss from last night. She hadn't mentioned it to him so she knew it had to have been Jackson. 'Why would he tell Dante in the first place, the kiss meant nothing it was just a diversion tactic to cover why they were on the docks.'

"Um...Dante maybe we should talk about this later?" she said glancing around at the cops milling about around them.

"No, I think we need to talk about this right now!" he said angrily.

Lulu had never seen Dante this mad over anything before, he was usually so laid back and calm. They had never even fought before tonight. Not a real fight anyways.

"Can we at least talk about this in private." she said grabbing his arm and tugging him into one of the interrogation rooms.

"You kissed him?" Dante asked to confirm what he had already heard.

"No he kissed me."

"Oh and that makes it better?"

"No but Dante it didn't mean anything it was just a diversion. There was a guy on the docks and he saw us there we had to make it look like were just out for a walk."

"And you had to kiss to do that.? Lulu come on."

"Dante I didn't know he was going to kiss me, it just happened. It doesn't matter though it meant nothing and you know it. I'm with you and you know I love you."

"But you let him kiss you. You went along with it. Did you enjoy it?"

'What? Dante I just told you it meant nothing. Don't you believe me? How can we have a real relationship if you can't even trust me?" she yelled back at him before throwing open the door and storming out of the room in a huff.

Dante just stood there stunned, he hadn't expected her to leave just like that. Sure he was mad that she hadn't told him the truth and he was feeling jealous but he thought they could work it out. He hadn't expected her to be so mad that she left and now he knew that he had pushed her too far. He prayed she would be able to forgive him for being such a jerk. Why didn't he just listen to her when she told him it meant nothing. He knew what he had to do, he had to make this up to her. No matter what it took.

Dante knew he needed to do something to make things up to her, he had been a jealous fool. He knew it was wrong that he really had no need to feel jealous, she loved him and only him. At least that was what his heart told him. But his brain said something different he had seen another man around his girl and it was like he couldn't control the green eyed monster inside.


	10. Chapter 10

Whatever he decided to do, it had to be something good. Something to show her just how much he loved her and how sorry he was. He knew to make this work he would also have to apologize to Jackson and that was the part he hated the most. But he would do it, for her.

Heading back to his desk he noticed Lulu across the room at her desk, she wouldn't even look at him. He knew she was pissed. Instead of concentrating on the work in front of him, he sat at his desk planning his strategy. 'Maybe a nice dinner,' he though to himself. No that wasn't romantic enough. He needed something that would surprise her completely. Something she would never expect. A romantic getaway maybe or a picnic on the beach. All good ideas but it wasn't enough. "I got it," he said out loud as everyone in the station turned to glance his way. No doubt thinking he was crazy for talking to himself. Ignoring the stares he sat back down to finish up his work for the day so he could start on his plan.

Once lunch time came around he headed out the door glancing back to see if Lulu was watching him, she was probably wondering where he was running off to so fast. 'Just wait until she sees what I have in store for her,' he thought with a smile as he headed down the street to the Italian Restaurant.

Part 1 of his plan to woo Lulu as he called it involved picking up a little something to eat, not for him but for her. He planned to bring it back to the station and hand it to her without saying a word and he couldn't wait to see her reaction when he did. Arriving back at the station he glanced around to see if she was still there, he prayed she hadn't gone out for lunch. Just as he hoped she was sitting at her desk going over some paperwork. He smiled as he walked towards her placing the pizza on the corner of her desk.

"What's this?" she asked glancing up at him and pointing to the box.

Without an answer he strode back across the room and took his seat, leaving her wondering what was going on. He watched from across the room as she pulled the note off the top of the box and read it.

**Lulu,**

**I love you baby. I know I messed up and I intend to make it up to you. **

**Dante**

Lulu smiled as she opened the box from the place down the street. She thought maybe he had just bought her lunch but the note on the top of the box was so cute. Nothing prepared her for what she saw when she opened the pizza box, inside was a heart shaped pizza with the words _I'm Sorry_ written with with toppings. Seeing it her heart melted and she ached to forgive him and be able to hold him in her arms, kiss him, make love to him. But she couldn't help but still feel a little angry, he had hit her partner in a jealous rage and she didn't want him to think that a pizza would make up for it.

'Alright, Falconeri time to put Part 2 into action,' he thought to himself as he noticed her reaction before she picked up one of the slices to eat. Once he had finished up for the day he headed home on the way there he sent her a text message telling her to come over, that he wanted to talk to her. He prayed she would come like he asked even though she was mad at him. After setting everything up he left the loft to start Part 3 of the plan.

Lulu had just got to her car when she got the text from Dante claiming he wanted to talk to her. She was still mad but she decided to go over, the pizza had softened her up a little and she did want to forgive him. Once the elevator reached his floor she slid open the gate and stepped out, she didn't see Dante anywhere.

"Dante?" she called out thinking maybe he was in the other room. When she got no answer she went to look in the bathroom. There was no sign of him, "What the hell? Why would he tell me he wanted to talk when he's not even here," she said with a sigh as she pulled out her phone. Turning around to lean against the counter, that's when she noticed the bathtub. It was filled with her favourite bubble bath, there were white candles all around the edge and she could see something floating in the water. Stepping closer she noticed what it was, he had placed rose petals in the tub. Picking up a note taped to the side of the tub she read:

**Lulu,**

**Enjoy a nice bubble bath. I used your favourite raspberry scented bubble bath and your favourite roses. They probably don't say it anymore but I arranged them in the tub to say I LOVE YOU!. **

**And I do sooooo much. Your the light in my life babe. I thought you might like a nice warm bath after a long day at work.**

**Dante**

Lulu was close to tears when she finished reading Dante's heartfelt note. She could see now that he was really sorry for what he did and she couldn't wait to see him so she could tell him she forgave him. Climbing in the bath, she leaned her head back against the back of the tub. Dante was right it did feel good to have a nice warm bath after a long day. She wished he was there to share it with her though. As she was climbing out of the tub she heard a noise outside. She wondered where it was coming from it sounded like it was right outside the window. Wrapping a towel around herself she followed the sound out to the balcony. Opening the doors, it got louder and she recognized the song. It was her favorite song and it sounded like it was right below the balcony. The wind cooled her skin as she stepped outside and glanced down.

"Dante?" she said surprised to see him standing below the balcony holding a boombox. He was smiling up at her.

"What are you doing?" she asked thinking he was crazy.

"What's it look like? I'm serenading my girl."

"Dante! People are gonna complain about the noise."

"So what?"

"Dante! Just come upstairs and we can talk."

"No can do babe. Not part of the plan."

"What plan?"

"I call it Plan Woo Lulu." Lulu couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Dante, come on I forgive you. Just...Just come upstairs." she said wrapping her arms around herself. It was getting colder out and all she wanted to do was go back inside.

"You look cold babe. Go back inside and I'll show up when the next surprise is in place."

"Dante you don't have to do this come on inside."

"Nope I am going to make this up to you and I want to show you just how much I love you."

"But I know how much you love me."

She watched as he placed the boombox on the ground. "I gotta go now babe. I'll see you soon though."

With a sigh she went back inside, there was no talking him out of this. She knew he was stubborn but at least this time it was something good. She couldn't wait to see what he in store for her next. She always knew he was a romantic but this was the most amazing thing anyone had ever done for her. Grabbing he silky robe off the back of the door she wrapped it around herself and went to sit on the couch to wait.

A half an hour later there was a knock at the door and Lulu got up to see who it was. It couldn't be Dante because he would just walk right in. Unless of course this was part of the plan.

"Lulu Spencer?" a man asked when she opened the door.

"Yes."

"These are for you," he said handing her a beautiful bouquet of tulips.

"Thanks." she said closing the door and looking in the flowers for a note. There had to be a note, finally she spotted one:

**I've got two-lips waiting for you. So you have to forgive me.**

**Dante**

"Oh god," she said with a laugh that was just cheesy. So like Dante and his cheesy pick up lines that he had used since the day they had met. But somehow they had worked for her, sure she didn't wanna admit it at first but she thought they were adorable. And she kinda liked it when he used them for her and only her. "Where is he? she wondered and what is he up to now."

A few minutes later she heard the elevator moving and she prayed it was Dante. As the doors opened she smiled when she watched him step into the room. The way he was looking at her, the way he always looked at her. Like she was the only girl in the room. It was mix between looking like he wanted to devour her right there and being completely in love with the person before him. She could see the love he had for her in his eyes.

Rising from the couch she stepped towards him, immediately wrapping her arms around him. "Your such a romantic." she said smiling up at him.

"You bring it out in me."

"The flowers were beautiful." she said pointing to the vase she had placed on the coffee table.

"I'm glad you like them. But that's not all I have planned for you."

"Oh? What else is there?" she asked curiously.

"Well now that's a surprise. You'll just have to wait and see now won't you."

"Dante! come on you know I'm not patient when it comes to surprises."

"I know but still your not getting it out of me. Your just gonna have to wait." She watched as he headed for the bedroom.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm getting your surprise ready so you'll have to go wait in the bathroom."

"What! I am not sitting in the bathroom to wait."

"Well it's either that or you'll have to wait out in the hall."

Dante led her out to the hallway shutting the door behind him, she hated this he knew how hard it was for her to wait. She hated not being in the loop, having people know things that she didn't. Maybe she would just have a little peek and see what he was up to. Opening the door just a crack she saw Dante's back was to her.

"Lulu close that door!" he said without turning around.

"God what did he have eyes in the back of his head." she thought as she closed the door and waited.


	11. Chapter 11

Finally after what felt like forever the door opened, "Okay beautiful you can come in now." He said taking her hand and helping her up from the floor. She followed him into the room to see what the surprise was. She didn't see anything different and wondered what he had done.

"Um...ok so where's the surprise?" she asked looking around.

"You can't see it?"

"Um...no."

"Come here!" he said pulling her onto the bed with him.

"Is this my surprise cause if it is..."

"Babe just wait and see." He said as he lay down and pulled her down beside him. He then looked up at the ceiling and Lulu followed his gaze. It was dark in the room and the only light was coming from the moon outside the window. When she looked up at the ceiling she noticed what he was talking about.

He had put glow in the dark stars all over the ceiling above the bed. It was a beautiful sight from something so simple. Turning to him she smiled, "I love it. I loved all of it."

"See that star right there," he said pointing to one directly over head between them.

"Yeah."

"That's Lovely Lulu. I named it after you."

The next morning Lulu sighed as she moved to wrap her arms around Dante, when she reached out for him he wasn't there. His side of the bed was empty but it was still warm so he must not have been gone too long. She wrapped the blanket around herself as she sat up in bed, "Hey honey." She heard from the kitchen as she turned to see him standing in the kitchen in his just his boxers.

"What are you doing?" she asked with a smile.

"What's it look like I'm doing. I'm making you breakfast, beautiful." he said flipping the omelet he made onto a plate then placing it on the tray along with a cup of coffee, a glass of OJ and a red rose in a tiny vase. Humming he made his way over to her placing the tray on the bed beside her.

"Well someone looks happy." She said picking up the glass of orange juice and taking a sip.

"What can I say you have that effect on me."

Dante took a seat on the bed and watched as she took a bite of her omelet. "I'm glad you forgave me for being a jealous moron."

"Well your right you were a jealous moron but your my moron. Dante I don't understand why you were so jealous though, I mean you know I would never cheat on you. Right."

"Ya baby I know that but still seeing you with other guys. I mean come on Lulu, look at you. Your hot of course they would be interested in you."

"Yeah but I'm not interested in them. I'm taken by an amazing guy."

"Amazing huh?" Dante said with a smirk as he leaned in to place a kiss on her lips. As the kiss deepened he pulled away just long enough to take the tray and put it on the bedside table before pulling her into his arms once again.

"Baby what would you say to moving in with me?" Dante asked holding her in his arms and awaiting her response. "I know we haven't been together that long but I already feel like your the one I want to spend my life with and we're..."

"Dante...Dante. Shut up and let me answer," she joked as she turned around in his arms to look at him. Glancing up into his brown eyes she knew this was the right thing for them, right now. She had never loved anyone as much as she loved Dante and he loved her despite everything that she had done in the past. "I will move in with you."

"You will?" he said with a huge grin.

"Of course I will. I love you, you know."

"Yeah I know," he said leaning down to kiss her before he lifted her off the floor in a bear hug. "Were moving in together," he said happily as she laughed with delight.

The End


End file.
